


【KK】君以外 18（完结）

by Hirkari



Category: KKL, KinKi Kids, 君以外
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 12:46:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14934524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hirkari/pseuds/Hirkari





	【KK】君以外 18（完结）

【KK】君以外 18 （完结章）  
   
\---------------------------------------------------------  
   
时间总会比想象中的要长很多很多，人类也总是比想象中的，要更经得住折磨。  
   
堂本刚昏迷了三天，醒过来以后对冈田说，他就是个很好的例子。  
   
冈田黑着脸，先把躺在床上虚弱的家伙狠狠骂了一顿，然后红着眼眶，咬牙切齿地警告他以后不可以这么冒失。  
   
“要不是你贴在腰后的手机替你挡了一颗子弹，我保证你现在最轻也已经是半身瘫痪！”  
   
冈田准一不是夸张。发情中血液的流速本来就快，多一个伤口就是多一个出血点，一个枪伤就让堂本刚昏迷了三天，要是另一颗子弹打到后腰脊椎骨上，不死也残。  
   
堂本刚没有力气再反驳他什么，做完常规的检查之后又沉沉睡了过去，隔绝开病房外已经翻天覆地的世界。  
   
＊ ＊ ＊  
   
当红明星因枪伤入院霸占了事发当日的头条话题，紧挨着之后几天里国民关注度最高的，就是警视厅顶层数名掌权者及一名内阁大臣接连递交辞呈，落马调查，原因不详。  
   
川口组被连根拔起，堂本光一将人带回警局后，川口本人为保性命将面具男供了出来，才知道此人便是自家老爹当初怀疑过的对手的心腹秘书。  
   
真相昭然若揭。  
   
若不是有靠山，区区秘书有什么能力放了牢狱重犯？若不是他的主子背后也有人撑腰，他们有什么能力把堂本光生数十年累累功勋全部抹消，将人踢出决策中心？  
   
可最后，政界的惊天丑闻还是被内阁总理大臣一手压了下来，以堂本光生上位警视总监作为交换条件，将此事相关的消息完全封杀。  
   
堂本光一提着好酒去找长濑小酌一杯时，长濑忿忿不平，直骂堂本光生这件事做的窝囊。  
   
可光一却摇摇头，说，“这就是我们能想到的最好的结局了。”  
   
长濑怒目圆睁，用眼神无声地质问他为什么。  
   
“因为……”堂本光一给长濑倒上酒，“国家要长治久安，稳定才是最重要的。如果内阁因为这件事失信于国民，引起动乱，轻则游行示威，重则内战爆发，你说这个国家还要如何发展下去？”  
   
“那这样的话，干脆换一批人来治理不就好了？”长濑一口闷干度数不低的酒。  
   
“你能确定换一批人，就不会发生相同的事情了吗？况且……”堂本光一没有再给他添酒，而是无奈地笑了起来。  
   
长濑见他迟疑许久，忍不住追问道，“况且什么？”  
   
“况且，动乱伤害到的从来不是权力中心，也不是激进的革命分子……而是刚和准一他们这样的普通人啊！”  
   
＊ ＊ ＊

五月的东京下了几夜春雨，横山裕把病房的窗户打开，空气里弥漫起潮湿的气息。

秋本替堂本刚调高了病床靠背，他之前腿上的枪伤也在病房里躺了小半个月，这些事情做起来熟门熟路。  
   
横山裕站在一旁，一边说堂本刚那天突然跑没影还被报道受枪伤，吓得他想拿块豆腐撞死，一边絮絮叨叨抱怨自己手机里的照片和信息全部丢了，心痛的要死，一边又从床头兜到床位，再从靠窗转到靠门，惹得堂本刚有些不耐烦，却又好笑地对他说，“行了行了你别转悠了，我这不是好好的嘛！别老是回忆过去那点小甜蜜，手机掰断了就掰断了，回头我买一对情侣手机赔给你和hina，你们再多多创造美好未来不就是了。”  
   
“刚桑，你就让他念叨一会儿吧……”秋本腿上的伤还是不敢大意，搬了张椅子坐到床边，“之前冈田桑不让探视，横山君都以为你危在旦夕，一个人躲厕所里哭了好几次呢！”  
   
“我不是我没有你别瞎说啊！！！”横山裕扯着嗓子高声否认道，惹得堂本刚FUFU笑起来，一不小心扯到左下腹的伤口，疼的龇牙咧嘴。  
   
病房的门突然被推开，堂本刚以为是冈田来巡视病房，结果一转头，却看到一个礼拜没见的堂本光一和长濑智也。  
   
允许探病的第一天，一下子来的人是不是有点多……  
   
冈田准一把他安排到了医院顶楼的VIP病房，在他完全清醒之后，十分强硬的不许任何人进病房探视，对外也只有一句简单的“人没事”，一堵就堵了快一个礼拜，也难怪今天一开放探望，几个关系亲近的便挤在一起全来了。  
   
“感觉还好吗？”光一空着两手过来的，有些局促地揪着手指。  
   
得知可以来看望时，他正在大阪查抄川口新建的据点。一接到冈田的电话，他就把工作全扔给手下，连慰问品都没来得及买，坐最快一班的新干线回了东京。  
   
“欧桑，你去洗手间照照镜子，我现在的状态肯定比你好多了。”堂本刚笑着和他说。  
   
堂本光一撸了把唇边的胡茬，跟着嘿嘿地笑了起来。  
   
Chris一案牵扯巨大，饶是他当时也伤痕累累，都不能停下侦查进程，不眠不休步步紧逼数日才将案子了结。  
   
当上面的人垮台，舆论自然也变了风向。先是之前的“知情人士”小桃因造谣被堂本刚的经纪公司起诉，紧接着记者挖到了现在就在日本工作的堂本刚前男友David，一群人乌央乌央围追堵截想对他进行采访，最后他不甚烦扰，找了个公开网站，发了一篇长文。  
   
禁止外人探视那几天，堂本刚多半处于昏睡的状态，偶尔有清醒时冈田也会允许他看看电视，所以David发的那篇文章，他在娱乐新闻上看了个大概。  
   
除了澄清之前谣传的“堂本刚吃里扒外，霸占名校毕业在华尔街工作的男朋友，还做第三者勾搭上高管背景的已婚人士”，他还在篇幅最后动情地写到：  
   
“无论他们两个人最后能不能在一起，我都希望堂本刚能遇见值得他爱一辈子的人。他值得这个世界上最好的。”  
   
堂本刚有些无奈。  
   
他以为上次见面会是两人最后一次对话，没想到隔着媒体，那个人还是向自己传达了最后的信息。  
   
不知道应该开心还是哀悼。

 

长濑大大咧咧坐到远处待客的沙发，毫不顾忌这里是病房，大声说道，“精神鉴定报告我已经搞定了，等你们公司的起诉结束我就放出去，要不要把她关进精神病院你们说了算。”

堂本刚被长濑的话吓了一跳，他从来没听说这家伙在背后搞这样的小动作，转头瞧了眼横山和秋本，两人皆是迷茫的模样，看来也不是公司的意思。

“没必要这样吧……官司胜诉让对方公开道歉就好了，何必把人关到精神病院里？”

“这是准一说的，他好像想这么干已经很久了……”

堂本刚简单一套话，长濑就把冈田招了出来，让他着实哭笑不得。恰巧病房的门又被推开，说曹操曹操到，正是长濑方才提到的冈田准一。

“你又在说我什么坏话呢？大老远就听见你瞎嚷嚷，你可给我注意着点儿，这儿是病房！病房！！！”冈田掩上房门，瞪着眼睛问双脚跷在茶几上的长濑。

“没什么没什么……”见进来的人是冈田，长濑立即坐正了身体，还拍了拍并没有脏的茶几。

冈田白了他一眼，也不跟他多计较，转身对两位经纪人拍拍手，开始赶人，“今天他见人的时间够多了，两位如果没什么其他事情，就请回吧。”

秋本道了声也好，叮嘱堂本刚多休息别累着，然后和横山裕相继准备出门。

“你也一起走吧？”冈田转头，跟坐在远处沙发上的长濑说。

“我？我才刚来啊……”长濑不情愿地说。

“你有点眼力见行不行，给人家小两口留点私人空间吧！”冈田忍不住又翻了个白眼。

气氛突然沉默，诡异的让当事人闹红了脸，纷纷别开头不敢看对方。

冈田等的有些不耐烦，准备上手拎人，却见长濑噌的从沙发里蹦起来，还没等脑子转过弯来说些什么，就被止步于病房外的横山裕先抢了话头，“你说谁是小两口？？？刚桑和光一桑在一起了吗？？？是不是地下车库打kiss时候的事！！！刚桑你居然还骗我说你们没有关系！！！”

秋本见他声音越来越大，语速嘚嘚嘚拦都拦不住，皱着眉头赶紧捂住他的嘴，将人连拖带拽拉扯出病房。

而长濑还是维持着从沙发里跳起来的模样，目瞪口呆地在两个姓堂本的人之间来回巡视半晌，“你……你们？？？嗯？？？？？还打kiss？？？？？我错过了什么？？？？？”

堂本光一扶着额躲开长濑一连串的询问，可那人却像是不问出结果绝不罢休，“你们俩什么时候对上眼的？？？？？堂本光一你居然都不告诉我！！！准一你也是！！！你们都给我老实交代是什么时候的事！！！！！”

冈田终于拎住长濑的领子，将满脸懵逼的人拖出病房，只留下两个闹了大脸红的人在病房里面面相觑。

 

“ano……”

“ano……”

气氛沉默良久，两个人却突然同时开口。堂本刚噗哧一声笑了出来，堂本光一低下头，也跟着抿起嘴，害羞地伸手挠了挠头——他一定是在害羞，否则耳后根怎么会罕见地红透了。

“我下周出院后会直接去记者会现场。”

“嗯……”堂本光一点点头。

“公司的意思是……我现在还在事业上升期，所有绯闻最好都撇干净。”

“嗯……这样对你比较好……”他再点点头。

“你没有什么想和我说的吗？”

“嗯……嗯？”堂本光一抬起头，显然是没有意识到伤员大人问的问题。

“你不是在回国之前和我发信息，说你有话告诉我，让我等你的吗？”堂本刚笑着解释道。

“啊！那个！”堂本光一一拍额头，“Chris越狱这件事情太危险，我原本打算把人抓住以后告诉你前因后果的，但是现在你也被卷进来，所以该知道的基本都知道了……”

堂本刚见他絮絮叨叨说着无关紧要的话，打断道，“除了这个没有其他的了吗？”

“唔……”

堂本光一坐到病床边缘，握住堂本刚因为挂水而有些泛凉的手，低下头，轻轻吻在小恶魔上翘的嘴角。

“还有，似乎我察觉的晚了不少，但是，我爱你。”

＊ ＊ ＊

得知堂本刚受伤的消息以后，Joe特地飞到日本，将电影仍剩余的一半拍摄工作挪到了日本的田园乡间。

秋本带着这个消息去病房接堂本刚时，却看到还没办出院手续的人，蜷在堂本光一的怀里，睡得十分安稳。

alpha见秋本推门进来，竖起一根手指比在嘴唇边，示意他先别叫醒怀里的人。所以秋本还没来得及靠近病床，便被赶了出去。

刚桑终于还是等到了这个他深爱的人，虽然看起来等了不少时间，但晚一点也无妨，一辈子便好。

秋本靠在病房的门外这样想。

不过他很快就后悔为什么自己没有强硬一点，无视堂本光一，直接把堂本刚拽起来——在他因为记者会迟到被领导骂了以后。

记者因为久等，所以略有些不耐烦，当堂本刚鞠躬致歉坐到席位上后，提问的人一个比一个言辞犀利。

“听说堂本先生受伤，现在伤好了吗？”

“暂时还需要静养，不过已无大碍。”

“请问当时为什么会受伤？听说还是受的枪伤？”远处的一名男记者突然插话问道。

“抱歉，因为签了保密协议所以我不能详谈，只能说是不小心卷入了事件中，被犯罪者袭击受伤。”堂本刚没有在意那人突然的提问，依然保持着职业素养认真回答道。

“请问这件事和堂本光一有什么关系吗？”对方不依不饶地追问。

“抱歉，再细节的都不能透露。”

“那我换一个问题好了，您和堂本光一先生具体是什么关系呢？”对方记者握紧手中的笔，“在您受伤之前本来是想召开相关的记者会的，各方细节证明您和他之间也存在太多疑点，我们很难不猜测您和他的关系。”

这一次，堂本刚犹豫地抿起双唇，没有及时对他的问题做出回答。

“这件事也同样涉及保密协议，所以不方便开口吗？”

男记者略带讽刺地开口。

见他一直没有出声，一旁背着双手旁观的公司高层开始有些着急，低声催促他赶紧讲事实说出来，却被堂本刚无视。

“不……”他摇摇头，紧抿的唇角露出一个灿烂的笑容，“我只是在想，应该用委婉一点的方式还是直接一点的方式来告诉你们，他确实是我的alpha这件事。”

 

 

我那么喜欢你，怎么能忍住不告诉全世界，你终于成为我的人。

 

（END）


End file.
